


A shining moon (scrawled along your fingers)

by LW_Gomes



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Choi Chanhee | New - Freeform, Mentioned Ji Changmin | Q, Mentioned Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Mentioned Lee Sangyeon, Miscommunication, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW_Gomes/pseuds/LW_Gomes
Summary: Kevin thinks the whole idea is stupid.How is it that the world or whatever is out there is supposed to know more about his heart than himself? If anyone should be able to say whose love he should hold, he really thinks that person ought to be him. That’s not the way things work, he knows, but he truly wishes it were because it doesn't matter what the world has in store for him, anyways.He doesn't think he'll ever be able to love anyone the way he loves Hyunjae.
Relationships: Implied Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	A shining moon (scrawled along your fingers)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my second fic on this fandom, and my first one on this couple, really. I don’t really even know what inspired it, only that I’ve been really excited about the upcoming comeback and so my The B mind has been all over the place. Hence, I started this short story that is cuter and more lighthearted than my usual, I guess. I thought the dynamics of this would fit them, so I hope I did them justice, although they might feel slightly OC (I’m sorry)!  
> I started this yesterday quite by accident, and I wanted to post this for Hyunjae’s birthday since it seemed like such good timing. Usually I take a lot longer to finish fanfics and review them or make changes, which is why this is so short and somehow rushed, but I hope it is enjoyable and not too unpolished, nonetheless. It's still a little late, since in theory his birthday ended a couple hours ago, by KST, but since it's still the right time where I live I'll say I get a pass, haha!  
> (I'll admit I had a delay in posting because I was suffering over their new teaser, not gonna lie.)  
> Which brings me to: since I am not a native english speaker, please feel free warn me about any mistakes I may have made. Also, if you wish, tell me any criticism, suggestions, or commentaries in the reviews below. Thanks for the attention and I hope you all like it!  
> With love,  
> LW_Gomes.

“Moon Hyungseo.”

Those are the first words he says to him.

Granted, before that they have actually already greeted one another in passing, as it is common with people whose friends’ groups so often interlap. It is funny, really. Despite not having been acquainted to him, it seems to Kevin as if he already knows everything there is to know.

According to Jacob, his best friend, he is known as Hyunjae. He is a vocal major, which is how they met one another, but minoring in dance - Changmin called him talented, which is a testament in and off itself. Eric, his classmate from an obscure glass-painting class he’d only attended for an easy grade, says he’s really nice and fun, and pretty much like his ideal older brother. That, Kevin knows, probably means he’s just as kind and boisterous as the younger one is, in Eric-speak.

To all intents and purposes, he sounds like a prince.

He looks like one too, he realizes as they truly meet. Tall and beautiful, with smooth skin and sparkly eyes and a pretty voice and… _Honestly, everything about him_ , Kevin admits to himself, sullenly.

“I’m Hyunjae.” He introduces himself smoothly. “Jacob says you’re younger than me?”

“Oh, yes, I was born in ’98.” The canadian answers rushed.

“Well, call me hyung, then.” Hyunjae smiles happily. “It is truly nice to meet you, Hyungseo.”

“You too, hyung.” He shakes his hand with an unexplainable sort of comfort unfurling in his chest. “It’s nice to meet you as well.”

* * *

Kevin hates this soulmate business.

Kevin, also, is a liar.

Well, not really. He doesn’t mean to be, anyway. The thing is, in Canada, there isn’t really as much attention drawn to the marks as there is in Korea. It is just _there_ , another thing, another part of life. They all know, realistically, that there is someone perfect for them, _made_ for them, but it is common to just let life lead you until that moment – after all, if you are indeed meant to be, then you’ll surely find each other no matter what. Regardless, as consequence, he can’t really understand this tension around his friends and, really, anyone else, whenever they meet someone new.

 _It’s not as if getting tense will help you recognize your soulmate_ , he thinks to himself, _and, besides, for people so concerned with their marks, you’d think they’d be attentive to the names with or without this whole buildup._

Ok. So, maybe, Kevin is bitter. It isn’t his fault. Living his whole life in freedom, happily thinking he’ll find his other half no matter what, Korea’s view on the whole matter is as shocking as it is disheartening. With so many people actively in search of those they are meant for, how can he think he’ll have any chance of finding his soulmate like this: having wasted half his life and living across the world from where he is meant to be?

So, yeah. In the end, he keeps it all to himself. It is a good thing he has Jacob, and even Eric, who both understand him at least somewhat. It makes him feel less guilty about the whole _not-really-seeking-my-soulmate-out_ thing, and also more hopeful about actually finding them. The thing is that, ironically and complexly, for all that he doesn’t really understand the obsession people have with marks, he really wishes to find his matching pair.

“It’s just a different way of looking at it.” Jacob would tell him whenever he started doubting himself a lot. “It doesn’t mean either one is right, it just is.”

Jacob has a real gift of making him feel better about the stuff. Making him both understand and feel understood. It’s helpful, to be told his doubts and conflicting thoughts are valid: that it’s okay to not know what to feel, or feel like it’s unfair, or want something even if you don’t need or understand it. Still, in the end, it doesn’t really change the gist of the fact.

That Kevin doesn’t really care about that soulmate business.

Whether it happens or not, or how it happens, he’s sure he’s the last person to have any control over it. It’s why he doesn’t seek it out, doesn’t display his mark, doesn’t care about introductions as much as everyone else. He never lies or hides it – in his core, he craves it as much as the next person – but he’s not active in this part of his own story. If he finds love, he doubts a name tattooed on his skin will be what dissuades him. If he finds his soulmate, he doubts two words imprinted on his self will be what makes him love them.

 _This_ is his own way of being truthful to himself.

The problem is that the truth he’s living is sadly different from that which the world destined him with.

* * *

Hyunjae stares at him a lot, Kevin has realized.

It’s not in any specific sort of way. It is there constantly, the very first weeks, and it gradually tapers off into these sad and disappointed stares, that somehow seem to not really be _at_ him as they are merely in his direction. They started on their initial conversation, he’s aware, because he remembers his odd focus as soon as Kevin started introducing himself.

Probably a soulmate thing, some people seemed fixated on those.

The problem is that it seems to come at random times, and it doesn’t really stop for a while. It’s there when he mentions being from Canada, when he speaks english for the first time, when he starts chatting about his hometown with Eric and Jacob – so much so that for a while they joke that Hyunjae either has a kink or a crush on him, which he knows to be nonsensical. It seems hopeful and anticipating, zeroed in on him especially when Kevin is about to speak to someone new.

He’s very confused. He doubts the elder is interested in him in any way. Jacob mentioned that, for all the excitement he created around campus, the singer is really more of a romantic. Truly, that’s something he’d already guessed. Kevin doesn’t know if that means he’s waiting for his soulmate or just for love, but in any case, he doubts Hyunjae would want to find any of those in him.

In someway, that makes him feel sad.

It’s not as if he likes Hyunjae or anything. Truthfully, he barely knows the guy better than as a closer-than-acquaintances way. Which, given they’ve known one another for less than a month, is understandable. Still, he can confidently say he’s fond of him.

It’s impossible not to be, honestly. Kevin’s yet to see one virtue the boy fails to have. Admittedly, he’s a little biased. It’s hard not to be when Hyunjae is as close to his dream guy as anyone has ever come. However, truly, there’s just something about him that the younger man can’t bring himself to describe. Even when he’s being annoying, the elder has that sort of reckless and undeniable charm that pulls you into him – that paints the world in bright colors or builds a rose-colored glass all the way around him.

To be fair, he’s not sure he can blame his appeal for the feelings that arise in him.

Still, now, he’s suffering through the motions again. Their eyes meet for a couple of seconds, and it’s enough for him to stare at his plate focused and not raise his head again. He feels the tips of his ears warm much, and is immediately thankful for his longer hair, that brushes over them and disguises his shyness.

“He’s staring at you again.” Jacob mentions absentmindedly, stirring way too much sugar into his tea and downing it in one go.

Eric gazes on disgustedly but nods, as he looks over at the coffee bar once again.

“Yeah, didn’t you say he stopped doing that?” He waves at Hyunjae, who seems to be refilling a machine and smiles awkwardly as he hurriedly goes back to work. “I don’t get how he’s able to work so early. I’m just about dying over here, and I haven’t even gone to class yet.”

Kevin sympathizes. He’s had to drink fours cups of coffee to get to this stage of jittery, and he does not recommend. At least, it helps justify his sweating palms.

“He stopped… But didn’t. Well, kind of. It’s, uhm, complicated.” He stutters, playing with the remaining flakes of his croissant.

“Oh, boy.” Jacob shakes his head. “That’s what people always say when they don’t wanna admit to something, would you care to enlighten us?”

“Yeah, hit us. Any _developments_?” Eric smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes, actually.” As they stare, he presses jokingly. “I’m developing a growing want to stop hanging out with you both.”

“Oh, hey.” Eric complains, shoving him slightly. “As if.”

“Okay, rude.” Jacob points out, corners of the lips tense as he suppresses a laugh. “You’re just mad that we are right. And, you have a tiny crush on him, so you’re embarrassed.”

“I thought you said _he_ had a crush on me.” Kevin remarks.

“Well, that too. But you didn’t deny it, so…” Jacob leans back against his chair, pleased, while grinning. “There you go. You are very obvious.”

“Boom, mic drop.” Eric claps, before starting on an unwarranted fit of giggles.

“I hate you.” Kevin hides his face in his hands, and softly kicks the youngest over to stop him from overturning their table in his enthusiasm. As it is, at least a third of the coffee shop has looked over at them, and he’s honestly not sure to ever having felt as disconcerted.

As they quiet, Jacob continues.

“Nah, you don’t.” Laughing, he points at Eric’s remaining muffin and asks. “Can I eat that? Also, I’m serious about the Hyunjae thing. You two have been dancing around it forever. Can’t you at least try it out? Hang out for a bit?”

“We _have_ hung out, just not as a date, and I don’t know. It’s not like that, I don’t think.” Kevin sighs, handing over a napkin as Eric tries to collect the food to pass over. “I just… It could be, maybe? Maybe in a world where we didn’t have soulmates, and he didn’t have some amazing love waiting for him, or I wasn’t supposed to be halfway across the earth.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” The younger states, and Jacob gestures in agreement from his place, chewing with puffed cheeks.

“What do you mean?” Kevin wonders.

“I mean, if you weren’t supposed to be here, why would you be?” Eric inquires simply, shrugging as if it is obvious. “That is to say, it wouldn’t make any sense. I think the world wouldn’t be so cruel as to let you come here if your soulmate were all the way on the other side of the planet. So, just maybe, this is exactly where you need to be.”

And, well, Kevin can’t help but hope that is true.

* * *

It keeps happening the following weeks.

At this point, Kevin’s resolve keeps weakening. In the beginning, it’s easy to deal with it, diffuse the attention. They hadn’t been as close, with so many things in common. Now, they’ve been through so much they share that it’s much harder to not allow his edges to soften up.

They’ve been to a Karaoke with Jacob, Chanhee and Sangyeon at least four times. He’s seen Hyunjae dance during rehearsals with Changmin as many times as the older has seen him doodle on his tablets, which happens just about every other day. Hyunjae has even modeled for one of his projects – ironically titled “souls”, which Eric had repeatedly teased him about. They keep meeting one another, too, even when it’s not scheduled.

On coffee shops and classes and corridors and parks. At the supermarket, once, and at the convenience store at least a dozen times. Kevin doesn’t know what’s happening, but it’s like there’s something pulling them together. It’s ridiculous, of course. He supposes he’s become hyper aware of Hyunjae. Before, it’s like he heard too much about him for someone who he’d never crossed paths with, but suddenly there’s no possible way to avoid him.

It sucks, too, because it makes him all too conscious of his growing desire. And, also of the other’s own.

There’s lust, there. More importantly, however, there’s this soft and fond look in Hyunjae’s eyes, every time they meet. They sparkle brightly, inexorably happy as they stare up at him. Between them, there is this gentle calmness, this sense of comfort, whenever it is just the two of them together. Hyper as they both are, of course they have their moments of fun and loudness, but it’s surprisingly easy to let go with the older boy - to just sit down and chat or even enjoy the silence, with slight nudges and soft smiles.

It’s obvious, in a second, that maybe this could really be something. That, despite all his denying and joking about it, he got it right: the two of them have some sort of odd and unacceptable potential for love. He’s scared of going through with it, however. To be fair, he’s not even truly sure he _does_ feel something for Hyunjae besides the unavoidable attraction. What he does know, is that he’d better figure it out soon.

He’s not sure his heart won’t go crazy if this carries on much longer.

* * *

Kevin stops talking about Hyunjae to the other boys.

Not that he did it much before, but… That’s a lie. He totally did. He hadn’t realized how important the other had become for him until he tried to keep his mouth shut and just think clearly for a second.

 _Well, a second turned out to be quite some time_ , Kevin thinks to himself a week later, not anywhere sooner to an absolute conclusion on the matter of his feelings. 

Truth is that he’s terrified of having fallen for him.

Ignorance is a bliss, sometimes, and Kevin clings to his desperately even as he threads the roads of learning. Quietly and gently, his soul seems to reach out whenever Hyunjae is in the same room. It makes him shiver in both want and fear. There’s no way his foolish, stupid, pathetic heart has done this to him – gone and fallen for someone they can never have.

He uses any and all excuses he can. Pretends he can’t go out and locks himself in his room, as if working on his projects will be enough for him to forget the shape of Hyunjae’s silhouette. Goes to a music room and sits on an old piano, acting as if the echoes of his own voice will drown the timbre of Hyunjae’s own. He looks at famous artists, binges tv shows, and also streams Beyonce’s newest single while at it because, why not? Nothing works, and he fails miserably every time.

In the end, all he has to tell for his efforts is paint smudges on his carpet and drawings of a man in charcoal, that he dares not name. His earphone’s chord is twisted under his blankets and his voice is hoarse, until the only words he dares speak are the name of his soulmate, over and over again; hoping and praying that’ll wipe out the imprints of his treacherous wants, and overwrite the mistakes of his core.

After it’s over, he goes out. He meets Jacob and Eric and pretends the last week was just an artist’s fancy, a shock of sudden inspiration. Knowingly, the both of them keep quiet and pile him with food, keeping his mind focused on the goings of their friend group. Somehow, he feels better. It brings some sort of strange relief, crying out feelings you cannot accept. It is almost, he fools himself, as if he’s been freed from them altogether.

Miraculously, rewardingly, it is two days before he meets the object of his thoughts. Despite not having Hyunjae’s name on his skin, despite craving to scratch the one he has off on his most desperate nights, despite _knowing_ they are not meant to be; Kevin can’t help seeking where his name might be on the elders skin, a work that ends in dying hope every single time. The fact that he does it, in and off itself, is all the confirmation he needs.

“Oh, _damn it_. I really am already in love with him, am I not?”

* * *

He bears the weight of that knowledge, of finally admitting his feelings to himself, as the days go by and some weeks turn into a month.

As time progresses, all hope of them fading into nothingness are let go. Instead, as if stubborn and self-assured, his love grows and swells in his chest, guarded under lock and key, to the point where even the mention of Hyunjae’s name is enough to make him breathless.

Unknowingly, he starts gravitating towards him. It’s way bigger a struggle to pretend himself oblivious to Hyunjae’s interests when he responds to them. Truly, he doesn’t even know if the other truly feels the same way, or if he’s just making thinks up to satisfy his own desires. Jacob says the boy is obvious in his pursuit, but he’d also told Kevin previously that Hyunjae is interested in soulmates, so the youngest hardly knows what to believe.

He sure knows what he wishes to be true.

He has these dreams sometimes, of being together with him. If they both love one another, doesn’t it stand to reason they can be together regardless of whatever it is fate things is the best for them. He’s sure that, if anyone can make him happy, it is Hyunjae – because, realistically, he already _does_. There’s not much to it. If it were up to him, he’d recklessly put his heart on the line and try it.

But it’s not only his pain he’s risking. If they try and it doesn’t work, if they break their friends apart, if any one of them finds their actual soulmates… Kevin can say with certainty he’d never let go, but he doesn’t know if Hyunjae is the same, when he’s dreamed of his other half through his whole life.

By the Gods, does he wish he had an answer to these dilemmas.

 _I frankly don’t deserve such a complicated life_ , he complains to himself, _I mean it could be worse, I guess, if he never even hinted at liking me. Or would that be better? Honestly, at this point…_

Kevin just thinks the whole idea is stupid.

Why can’t he love and be with whoever he wants, without this confusion and insecurity? How come is the world or whatever is out there is supposed to know more about his heart than himself? If anyone should be able to say whose love he should hold, he really thinks that person ought to be him. That’s not the way things work, he _knows_ , but he truly wishes it were because it doesn't matter what the world has in store for him, anyways.

He doesn't think he'll ever be able to love anyone the way he loves Hyunjae.

* * *

The next day, he meets Hyunjae on the coffee shop where he usually works.

He keeps drawing on his tablet while he waits for the elder to tidy things up. He’s been working on this project for a couple days now – a backdrop for Changmin, Juyeon and Hyunjae’s dance presentation – and he’s as much excited to show it as he’s scared they’ll dislike it. Jacob says he’s being stupid, Eric laughed at him for even suggesting it, and his roommate walked away the minute he started talking, in pure Chanhee fashion.

“They don’t understand, though.” He mutters to himself. “It needs to be _perfect_.”

“What are you muttering to yourself?” He jumps in his seat, startled, at Hyunjae’s question.”

“Hyung!” Kevin whines, and gently whacks him with his tablet pouch. “You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Hyunjae laughs, pulling out a chair for himself. “I’m all done here. You said you wanted my opinion on what you made up for us?”

“Yes! Uhm…” Kevin starts, suddenly very conscious of the little flaws in his simple masterpiece. “Can-Can you give me a minute?”

“Sure!” The other nods, smiling and then winking playfully. “I’ll get us some snacks in the meantime, Hyung’s treat! Wow, I’m so great, aren’t you impressed?”

The canadian laughs as the other walks off, shaking his head amusedly and getting back to work. His hand flies through the screen, almost erratically erasing things and then putting them back, wonderingly fixing what he deems needed. Truthfully, he’s more than pleased with what he’d come up with, but it’s somehow difficult to be confident before his crush.

Lost as he is in thoughts; he doesn’t see Jacob standing by his side and waiting to greet him until Hyunjae is long back and giggling at the scene.

“Jacob!” He exclaims. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“It’s okay.” He laughs, staring with a knowing look at his tablet, that Kevin holds close to his chest – pouting defiantly back at him. “Just saw you here and thought I’d tell you in person. I’m gonna have to stay later at university, because Sangyeon-hyung wants help with rehearsal for his final project, so I won’t eat at home today.”

“Oh, okay. Have fun!” Kevin answers simply, before smirking at the other. “But not too much fun, mind you.”

Hyunjae chokes on his drink as he starts laughing, and Kevin can’t help doing so as well. Jacob, trying to hide red cheeks by looking away, rolls his eyes and sighs. When he stares again at him, it’s with a warning look that he knows as his: ‘If you mention this in front of Sangyeon, I will literally murder you’. Kevin has no desire to test his will – an angel Jacob may be, but if so, he’s a scary one when angered.

Not that Jacob’s ever been furious directly at him, but he surely has no wish to make this the first time.

“Anyways.” The eldest interrupts. “That’s just what I wanted to say. I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Alright, sounds good.” He replies, helping Hyunjae out from his coughing fit by rubbing his back. “Bye, then.”

“Bye, Kevin. Bye, Hyunjae.” Jacob says while waving, and he’s out of the coffee shop before the latter can even reply.

Looking at him, however, Kevin’s not sure he would even if he could. The older boy is gazing in the direction of the entrance with a shocked expression that twisted in and out of a thousand expression before settling on disbelief.

“What?” He hears Hyunjae whisper.

Looking up, the elder’s eyes are wide. He’s staring at Kevin like he’s seeing him from the first time: open mouthed and with trembling lips, furrowed eyebrows that make it seem like he’s barely keeping his tears in. There is something etched on his face, like confusion or hope, but the other can’t identify it before there are hands grabbing his shoulders strongly and shaking him ever so slightly.

“ _What,_ what?” Kevin questions, holding on the table to keep himself centered.

“What did he call you?” The other asks, seeming oddly choked up and breathless.

“Hum… My name?” He answers with a raised brow, extremely startled. “I don’t understand, you _know_ my name, hyung.”

“No. No, Hyungseo! _You_ don’t understand, he called you…” He stops suddenly, something dying in his gaze as he sighs. Self-deprecatingly, Hyunjae chuckles. “Sorry. Forget it, I must have misheard.”

Kevin hates the expression on his face, the open and evident disappointment that colors his lips white and tightens his jaw. He’d do anything to make it better, but he doesn’t know how – doesn’t even know what’s happening. He starts thinking, grabbing Hyunjae’s wrist and holding on as the elder tries to curl away from him, maybe leave.

“No, wait. What’s going on? You can tell me anything, I don’t know what happened, but-.” He realizes, suddenly, what is different this time. Surprised at it, he feels even more lost than before. It doesn’t make any sense for it to be the reason the other looks so disheartened. “Kevin? He called me Kevin. I thought you knew?”

“T-that’s your name?” Their gazes lock with a shuttered breath. “But…”

“That’s my english name, my birth name you could say. Hyungseo is my Korean one.” At the other’s shocked and somewhat frustrated look, he rambles on nervously. “I always introduce myself as Hyungseo because it’s easier for everyone to pronounce it, it’s why really only Jacob and Eric still call me Kevin, but it _is_ my name, I-.”

“Kevin Moon.” Hyunjae interrupts, closing his eyes and laughing, contained but almost hysterical. “Kevin _fucking_ Moon.”

“Y-Yes, I… Hyunjae-hyung, what’s happening? What do you mean?” He feels stupid, like he has missed half of their conversation.

Truly, he has a guess on what’s happening, even if he knows that it really doesn’t make any sense – the words on his collarbones are clear and unfightable, no matter how many times he’s wished to sort them out and rewrite them on his skin. Still, almost rebelling, something has awakened in his heart and he feels hopeful for that which he dares not voice.

After a hundred sleepless nights, crying over the mocking name that seems to have twisted itself out of everything he wished for, he finally hopes he’s been wrong all this time. That this moment has arrived, even if he’s scared of being let down more than anything. If his wishes are ever to be answered, if there is any way he fell inside his dreams, then he’s begging to all existing beings that this is it.

“I can’t believe it! Look, I, I’ll show you.” Indeed, the older man pulls off his gloves with a sharp tug. Before he can really show him anything, however, Kevin feels reality settle in.

“Jaehyun?” He mutters quietly, scared that saying the words will disprove them. “ _You’re_ Jaehyun?”

Hyunjae looks surprised but relieved as he nods, eagerly coming a bit closer.

“Yes.” He grins, raising his hands and holding the younger’s cheeks in between them, as if memorizing this moment. “That’s me.”

“You’re Jaehyun.” Kevin says again, breath gushing out in surprise through a growing smile. “My Lee Jaehyun.”

“I am.” He laughs again, so pleased he feels like flying, eyes searching all uncovered spots of his skin as if needing reassurance. At once, the canadian pulls his shirt’s collar down, and Hyunjae’s name greets them both – widely scrawled in a comforting loop. “And you’re my Kevin. My moon.”

Kevin’s so happy, he feels like he’d never be able to truly express it. All his feelings flash in him at once, overwhelming. Undeniably, he shivers as the slams himself against the other man, terrified he’s making this up. Hyunjae keeps chuckling to himself against his ears, terribly and so relatably giddy, that Kevin can’t help but join in. His own smile makes his cheeks hurt, and they redden when he realizes they’re not alone. Yet, none of that matters. Reassuringly, he grabs the other’s hand. Now revealed, he traces his own name, twirling beautifully up and down the inner sides of _Jaehyun_ ’s fingers.

“Gods, how did I miss this?” He whispers, tearing up. “How did _we_ miss this? Damn it.” He sobs out a laugh, relief cascading down his soul as he squeezes their palms together. “I already love you, you absolute fool.”

Hyunjae snickers, but his grin is undeniable as he hides it against his neck.

“It’s alright. We are both fools.” He pulls him closer. “And I already love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> Just a quick note. From my point of view, Kevin, Jacob and Eric all feel more comfortable with their english names. To make things easier when getting acquainted, they all introduce themselves by their Korean names - in my head, it just so happens that while Jacob and Eric's names get out and start getting used comfortably, Kevin's just never really comes up.  
> As for Hyunjae, I'm picturing him as that kind of popular person that everyone knows by their nickname? So it doesn't even really matter cus that's how they refer to him, and so he just naturally ends up using it; and Kevin never has a reason to doubt it being his name.  
> Also, I know Jacob and Kevin don't really talk to one another in Korean. I envision here that when they are alone or with only Eric, they opt for speaking in English, but whenever there's someone else around, they use Korean so they won't feel left out.  
> Hope that makes sense, haha.  
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Ps.: Don't know if anyone caught my hint of their miscommunication, because it was very subtle and confusing, but! When I wrote:  
> "The problem is that the truth he’s living is sadly different from that which the world destined him with."  
> It was a hint to the fact that, in Korea, Kevin was living as Moon Hyungseo, which is who he is (a truth) but not really the truth of his self and how he truly sees himself (Kevin Moon). Because of that, it's a different truth from the one the world destined him to Hyunjae, as Hyunjae's soulmark identifies him as Kevin.


End file.
